


The One Where Everyone Knows

by NotLostWanderer



Series: How to come out as... Supergirl. [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena needs more friends, and a lot of family feelings, and brotps, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 05:57:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9586826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotLostWanderer/pseuds/NotLostWanderer
Summary: Kara is a bumbling mess. Lena knows. And Alex and Maggie are giving their support to the supercorp.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with all stories about Kara's coming out as supergirl. So I made it into a series of stand-alones.  
> First one was pretty angsty. But this one is pure humor and fluff.  
> All mistakes are mine here.  
> Enjoy!

Thick smoke that was rising from the exploded car of certain CEO was like some kind of beacon in the lights of the early morning sun. Shards of glass and plastic everywhere. Broken by the force of explosion lamppost. In other words - nothing was new in the National City.

Said CEO was standing near the remains of her favorite car with a bored expression, picking little shards of glass from her hair and contemplating on whether to call the police or not, since technically, the NCPD detective was standing next to her… so was the certain DEO agent. Both of them were trying (unsuccessfully) to clean themselves from dust. Maggie looked at the car and then at Lena.

“You know, Little Luthor, I knew from the start that being friends with you would never be boring.” Alex snorted and Lena just rolled her eyes.  “I mean, getting coffee with you and instead watching as your car goes boom? My definition of non-boring morning.”

Next to her Alex indignantly mumbled something along the lines of “sexy times this morning was not boring too, thank you very much”. That got both Maggie and Lena snickering. Though the CEO turned to the car once again.

“It’ll funny and all, but come on! Three cars in two months! It’s borderline ridiculous.” She kicked lightly the tire from her car that was lying near. “I’m really feeling second-hand embarrassment, because of those imbeciles. The level of the incompetence is astounding! Like, seriously?! You’re blowing up my third car, but you still can’t set the proper timer on the bomb or install a motion sensor in it? This time I was like a hundred feet from it! Idiots…”

Alex was the one to interrupt that rant. “Just don’t say this in from of Kara. Because she will have a stroke and then she  _ will _ kill you for being so careless about this.” She paused. “And you know what? I should reprimand you too. If you die, I’ll lose my nerdy-drinking buddy at that is just no. So no dying, Luthor.”

“Wow, Danvers, selfish much? She’s not only your drinking buddy.”

Lena smirked, “It’s cute how both of you just forgot that I’m dating Kara, and I’m not gonna die and leave her with you two idiots.”

“Ohhhh, Little Luthor, I’m feeling the love, please continue.” This kind of banter became the regular occurrence since those three started hanging out together. After the first couple of game nights Kara friends relaxed about whole ‘Luthot’ thing and just gave Lena a chance to simply be herself. Alex found that they could talk hours about one nerdy thing or another (honestly, their discussion of how to make a real life gaydar was hilarious at the very least, not to mention how it went to the awkward the moment they started to talk about comparing results with the “hands on approach”. Kara definitely was blushing harder than usual.) For her part, Maggie found in Lena fellow lover of the horror movies, so now movie nights, where both couples were present, were full of not only rom-coms and chick-flicks, but also “the real piece of cinematography, dammit” (Maggie’s words). And Kara… Kara was simply ecstatic that Lena was gaining more friends; more people who genuinely cared for her (even if it meant sitting through two hours of horrors with blood and screaming in almost complete darkness).

Just as the CEO opened her mouth to give the detective some kind of witty response, she saw the blur of red and blue rushing in her direction. Half a second later mass of blond curls and super suit was all she could see. Supergirl looked panicked and frantically searched for any kind of injury on Lena. Even going as far as x-raying every bone in the CEO’s body. Not finding anything serious and life-threatening, aside from a couple of scratches, Kara flung herself at Lena.

“Oh, Rao, Lena! I was so worried! I…” suddenly the hero remembered that she was not Kara, Lena’s girlfriend, she was Supergirl, Lena’s sort of friend, and the brunette had no idea that they were one and the same. She jumped away from Lena as if burned, her face almost the color of her cape and stuttered an apology.

“I’m sooo sorry, Miss Luthor! I ju-just… You… and well… danger” Supergirl was jerking her hands as if trying to fix her glasses, but at the last moment, remembering that she was not wearing them and now trying to find something else for her hands to do. That was going for almost a full minute, before amused Lena took pity on the blonde.

“It’s alright, Supergirl. I know, how you worry about the citizens of this city -”

“Yes, that! Me wor-worrying… and you being a cit-citizen… that! And no other ex-explanation. Nope. None whatsoever.” Supergirl started to relax.

“See. It’s not like you secretly like me.” Forget about relaxing. Kara produced a sound somewhere between a squeak and cough. “And rushed here the second you heard about the explosion near the L-Corp.”

“Pffft… So no what happened.” Exactly that happened. “Just, you know… was patrolling the city. Yeah. Flying. Up there, you know.” Lena knew. Knew for a fact that Kara was at home, still sleeping when the explosion happened. The CEO grinned evilly and stepped closer to the blonde.

“Of course, Supergirl. It was very kind of you to check up on me.” Lena winked at Kara. Kara tried not to melt on the spot.

“An-anytime!” the hero took a step away from Lena, “But I… uh, need to” there were some gestures in the general direction of the skies. “City. Patrol.”

Lena glanced behind Supergirl at Maggie and Alex. The detective looked like Christmas came early and tried to hide her snickering behind her hands. Alex was not faring better. She buried her face in the detective’s shoulder, making sounds somewhere between choking and crying. Lena glared at the duo, then turned tender gaze to Supergirl again.

“I understand.” She bit her lip. “Up, up and… away?”

The Supergirl’s sole focus was on that lip bite.

“Supergirl?”

“Huh?” The hero looked into the amused green eyes. “Oh, yes!” Now she was getting lost in these eyes. “Sadly, not down… shoot! I mean, certainly not down! Hah! Silly me!” The snickering sounds intensified. Alex was on the verge of fainting from trying to hold the laughter inside. Supergirl turned around abruptly, almost face planting into the lamppost, awkwardly laughed and shot up to the skies. That’s when Alex lost it and slid to the ground.

It took all of them almost five minutes to reign in their laughter. Maggie and Alex were looking at Lena.

“That was truly evil, Little L-”

“Completely savage-”

“Utterly vicious-”

“Alright, I admit, the teasing went really far this time. But… honestly, if I don’t give her a little push, she won’t tell me about this whole Supergirl thing. I just...”

“Yeah. My sister is a chicken, I can admit it. But in her defense - she made the decision to tell you long before Medusa fallout. She’s just…” Alex sighed, “scared of your reaction and the more time passes, more scared she gets.”

“I would gladly tell her that I know, but I want her to come to me on her own terms. With slight encouraging, yes, but on her terms.”

“Well… She really needs that push, Lena. Because, it gets painful to watch. Really, really painful. Almost as painful as when she tried to tell me that you two are dating.” Alex changed her voice to almost an inhuman pitch. “ _ I need to tell you… uh… Lena and I… um… we like kissing and stuff… no! Not stuff! I mean not that I don’t want to…. I mean no! Just… you know… like, yes? _ ”

That resulted in another fit of giggles from the trio. Lena thought that with this family, her life definitely gained a lot of colors.

“See!  _ That _ is why I’m giving her this little pushes!”

“She’s my sister and I love her to death, but god, I can’t disagree with you here. At this rate she’ll gather her courage to actually tell after your wedding.” Agent looked at Lena’s wide eyes. “Oh come on, have you seen you two? You’re so in love, it’s not even funny. Breathe, Luthor, you stuck with family”, Alex made some kind of crazy face, threw her hand up and shouted with manic-like voice “FO-RE-VER!”

That got a broad and warm smile from the CEO. “God, Danvers, you’re such a dork.”

“Yep. Just like her sister.” Maggie affectionately ruffled agent’s hair.  “And, Little L, relax and kudos for teasing Little D today. I mean, I don't think the little shit even saw two of us standing here.” The detective walked to the CEO and raised her hand. “So, high-five for you! That was awesome to watch.”

  
Lena huffed a laugh and high-fived the detective. “Well, children, I would gladly continue this conversation, but I have a meeting in an hour and I need to deal with this explosion before that.” She started walking to the entrance of the L-Corp. “See you at the movie night!”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now we will see the actual coming out.

It was relatively quiet at the DEO. Alex was tinkering with something in her lab, when a ball of energy that was her sister, burst inside. 

“Alex! I need to talk to you!” The agent cursed under her breath. So much for quiet morning. 

“What’s up? You look...“ Alex tried to find something other than ‘terrified, like a puppy during a storm, who stuck under the couch’, “tense...” 

“I’m gonna tell her.” The hero nodded her head to herself. “Yes. Today. I’m gonna go there. And tell her everything.” She started furiously pacing. The DEO agent tried to sound surprised… and convincing. 

“Wow. It’s like, soooo… unexpected. Like, totally out of the blue! Never in my life I could’ve guessed!” She failed. Damn you, sarcasm. 

“Really?” The hero looked like she couldn’t decide what to be: hopeful and horrified. 

Alex sighed. “No, Kara. I… Just tell me why are so worked up?” 

“I want to tell Lena. About the Supergirl. Like… now.” 

“Then do exactly that.” Alex got up from her chair and went to hug Kara, successfully stopping the pacing. “Honey, you shouldn’t worry. It’s _Lena_. It won’t matter to her. She cares for you so, so much. Trust me.”  

Kara melted into the embrace, finding comfort in her sister’s embrace. “But… what about… even if she’s okay with the whole alien thing, maybe she won't be okay that I kept it from her for so long. It feels like I was lying to her… I _was_ lying!” 

“No, no-no-no.” Alex tightened her hold. “She will understand why you have done it only now.” 

“But-” 

“No buts, Kar. You were always first to defend Lena, right?” The blonde just shrugged. “Hey, look at me… please.” Kara reluctantly freed herself from the hug and looked at her sister. “Good. Now listen to me. You were always first to defend Lena. Always gave her the benefit of the doubt, even when everyone around you told you not to trust her. But you did. And look how it turned out. You got a girlfriend and we got an awesome friend.” That caused a small smile to appear on Kara’s face. “Honestly, Kar, she’s amazing person... So give her some credit, okay? She won’t disappoint you, trust me.” 

“You’re right. I’m just looking for excuses. This is the woman I love we’re talking about.” Alex eyes widened. Kara was so head over hills. “Thanks, Alex, I really needed this.” The hero hugged her sister one more time and then turned to leave. “I’m going to do this now.” 

“Good luck!” Kara left and Alex gleefully grabbed her phone. 

* * *

 

Lena was bored out of her mind. Aside from entertaining morning, nothing interesting was going on and she was stuck in back-to-back meetings for five straight hours. This was the last for the day and the CEO was seriously contemplating flinging herself out of the window. Or stabbing herself with a pencil. Or… the possibilities were endless. 

Thank god she had her phone. Right now she was playing scrabble with Maggie. Today they were trying to come up with as many words with sexual innuendos as they could. Lena was in the middle of getting a triple score when a message from Kara popped-up. 

_**Kara:** Hey! Are you free right now?  _

_**Lena:** 15 more minutes of this torture and I’m free.  _

_**Kara:** Oh, goody. I’ll wait in your office then.  _

_**Lena:** Sure. Everything alright?  _

_**Kara:** Yep! All good! Just need to talk to you about something.  _

Just as the CEO was starting to get a little suspicious, she got a message from the other Danvers sister. 

_**Alex:** Hey, L. A little heads-up. Kara is on her was to talk to you about something. It’s nothing bad. Oh, and I need a full recount of this conversation. 20 bucks that it’ll be hilarious.  _

Lena giggled and sent Alex her thanks. Well, her day was definitely looking up. The CEO went back to her game, while some of her staff went to google “Can giggling Lena Luthor could be considered a sight of the looming apocalypse”. 

* * *

 

Thankfully Lena wrapped her meeting in time and now was heading back to her office. She was a little nervous, knowing that Kara wanted to talk to her about something. She was pretty sure that she knew what this something was about. Still, the little whispers in her mind kept Lena a bit apprehensive of this talk. But then she remembered reporter’s bright and warm smile, clear affection in her blue eyes and felt like her heart settled into its normal rhythm. 

When the CEO opened her office door, she saw Kara sitting on the couch, looking down at her hand and her leg visibly bounced up and down. Poor reporter was so nervous she didn't even hear when Lena walked to the couch and settled near the blonde. Kara jumped and blushed. 

“Hey. You’re here…” 

“Darling, are you alright? You look… beyond nervous.” Lena tenderly tucked a stray curl behind reported ear. 

“Yeah… No, not nervous. I’m ca-calm like this, this calm th-thing!” Kara was still not making any eye contact with the CEO. “I’m just… wanted to tell you something, like, you know, imp-important…” 

“Important?” 

“Yes! Like, you know? You’re important, so important to me, you know that?” The blond now connected her gaze with Lena, who was nodding to the reporter's words, “good. And well, since you’re so important, I want to share something. Huge. Li-like an earth-shattering huge. Because you-you deserve and I…” 

“Kara, sweetheart, breathe. You know that you’re important to me too? And nothing you say could change my mind.” Lena was looking into scared blue eyes and was trying to convey as much love as she could. With her steady gaze, with her hands that tenderly held Kara’s, with her heartfelt words. “Kara, I love you. With everything I am. And I love every part of you. Got it?” She reverently caressed blond cheek. “To the moon and back, Kara. Always.” 

“I love you too… So much… Sometimes it feels like this huge warm ball of feeling right here.” Kara took Lena’s hand and placed it right above her heart. Right above the symbol of her house. “And all I can feel is my love for you. This is the most intense I’ve ever felt. And-and every day I feel… just…  _ more _ . You know?” Now the CEO was trying to hold her tears back. Because this beautiful, kind and amazing girl was telling her things she thought she would never hear in her life.

“Kara… I…” Lena felt that now was the time to get it all out in the open. “I know, sweetheart-” 

“And now I’ll tell you something! What if-if you’ll hate me? I don’t… how would… Lena, I…” 

“No, no, honey. Look at me. Please.” When Kara complied, Lena continued. “I know. I won’t hate you. I could never hate you. And _I know_.”  

“Oh…” 

“Yeah…” 

“But, _how_?!”  

“Oh my sweet oblivious baby.” 

“Why is everyone calling me that?!” Kara’s mind was rapidly flipping between indignant, surprised and stunned. 

“Because you are. Darling, I knew about Supergirl way before we even became friends. I mean, seriously, glasses and ponytail? And all your slips… Flew on a bus, Kara? 

“Oh…” 

“Not to mention times when you accidentally say ‘Rao” in conversation with me… or when aren’t really talking…” Lena winked. Kara blushed. “Or times when we cuddle and you drum your fingers… identically to my heart beat.” 

“Oh…” 

“Or that time when you made a small dent in my countertop during our make-out session. Or that-” 

“Okay, okay… I get it. You’re right. And Alex. And Maggie. I suck at keeping it hidden-” 

“It’s not that. You just… less on the alert with the people you care about. So it’s nothing to worry about.” The CEO was clearly just trying to make Kara feel better, because who she was kidding, Lena was pretty sure whole National City knew that Supergirl was the newby CatCo reporter. Hell, she even could bet that half the space knew that. They were just very protective of their puppy-hero. She could relate. At that she felt giddy. This humanoid puppy was hers to love and protect. _Bite it, haters._ Kara’s voice brought her back from the cloud nine.  

“But… You’re okay with it? You’re not… you don’t hate me?” She looked so small. So fragile. 

“Love. I will tell you this one more time. And I will keep telling you this every single day. I love every part of your dorky self, Kara Zor-El Danvers. And nothing in this Earth, or others, yeah, I know all about that, will change that.” Lena opened her arms. “Come here.” The blonde almost flung herself into the embrace. 

“I’m so happy right now, I feel like floating.” Kara gave a happy sigh and a wiggle. 

Lena chuckled and clutched the hero tighter. “Um… honey, you _are_ floating…”  

“Oh...” Kara looked thoughtful for a second, then looked at Lena with a bright and hopeful gaze. “Soooo… I would like to take the love of my life for a little trip around the city. What do you say?”

“Always, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed readind this.  
> It was fun to write.  
> So what next in theseries? Drunk puppy Kara?

**Author's Note:**

> It'll be only two chapter. Next one will be up soon.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> And I'm always glad to hear you thoughts!


End file.
